And then there were 3
by Naliah
Summary: WHat would've happened if Lily Potter had an affair? What if everything wasn't as it seemed? What if there is a secret bigger than Harry was let on to know?


Title: And then there were three Authors: Naliah, Julissa Chapter: 1 the Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Breaking the kiss she sat down in a chair in front of the fireplace. Tears filled her emerald green eyes. "I can't continue." Kneeling in front of her he lifted up her chin so she could look into his eyes, his deep brown eyes that were continuously being covered by strands of his black hair. "Continue what?" he asked, slightly confused. Frustrated she stood up, walking towards the window, and ran a hand through her fine red hair. "You know damned well what I'm talking about Tom Riddle! We continue this, us, our little 'romance'. What if someone were to find out? What if James finds out?" Lily Potter let her unshed tears fall. "I'm sorry I led you on. I love James with all my heart and." "And you can't stand to part from Saint Potter. Is that it?" Tom demanded.  
  
He was tired of this little game she was playing. He knew Lily loved him, but she was married to him. Mr. James Potter himself, Mr. goody-two-shoes and savior of all. He hated it. Lily turned to him, her eyes filled with fury. "Damnit Tom I'm not done yet!" "What else could you possibly have to say that is important?" "That I'm pregnant!"  
  
Tom froze. He remembered that night, not long ago. The night he had read that book of dark arts potions. He had wanted something to happen that would make Lily have no choice in staying with him. So he found a potion. Much like the polyjuice potion in fact. It required one of his hairs for DNA and the regular ingredients. It was a pregnancy potion. And he has slipped it into her drink the next night.  
  
She was pregnant, it had worked. The word would have held special meaning if not given their circumstances. "P-pregnant?" Tom's knees gave way and he dropped onto the couch and stared blankly into the fire. Without emotion he asked "whose is it?" Kneeling in front of Tom, Lily placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yours.and James." If looks could kill, then the look that Tom gave her then would have killed her on the spot. "I have no time for your bullshit Mrs. Potter. Whose is it?" he spat.  
  
Lily bit her lip. How could she explain the complications of her pregnancy to him? Madame Pompfrey and Professor McGonagall had questioned her dozens of times, had she drunk any potions? Had she done a spell? The questions went on. "Well Tom it's extremely hard to explain. I don't even get the whole concept of it. You see on the same night James and I conceived our child.. Your child was conceived inside of me at the same time. I don't know how but it is true. I'm pregnant with your daughter and James' son."  
  
Tom looked at her with a weary look in his eyes. "So what are we going to do? About the babies obviously since you seem to have no use of me now."Lily shot him an annoyed look and spoke "I can't keep your child you know. James wouldn't .approve. I'll be disowned by my family." Tom Riddle stood up and paced in front of the couch. "You know something Lily all I've heard from you is 'I this' and 'I'm this'. All of this is about you. Ever thought about what I wanted..what I could do for us?"  
  
Lily had enough. "Let's look at this on the real side of this world we live in Tom! You're going studying dark arts, becoming more and more of a closed person everyday.shut off from reality. You live off in your own world. A world I will not have any of my children growing up in or being exposed to. With you in this state what makes you think you could do anything for or even have a family?" And with that she stormed out of his flat, slamming the door.  
  
Tom stared at the door when she left and he stared at it for a long time after she had left. That is the last straw. I'm tired of people using me and then shutting me out whenever they feel like it! He thought to himself as he threw a vase, from his living room table, at a wall. He watched as it shattered on the wall and the pieces fell onto the floor. What he wouldn't give to do that to those people who turned their backs on him. Dumbledore, his family, and Lily- no not Lily.not yet anyways. Picking up the phone he dialed a friend of his who he knew would be of some use. "Hello?" "Hello Wormtail."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily had gone home that night to find James worried about where she had been. She didn't know what to do so she told him the only thing that came to her mind. "James it was horrible..I-I woke up in his bed with us both naked and I didn't even know where I was." Lily dropped to the floor crying. James kneeled in front of her and held her face in his hands. His face showed concern. "Lily what are you talking about? Who's bed?" "Oh James it was horrible! He had me under the Imperius curse!" "Oh My god! Who Lily? Who did this to you?" Lily wiped the tears falling down her cheeks and said a name that would hence forth be feared by wizards and witches everywhere. "Tom Riddle."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*9 months later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think it was wise to do this?" James Potter asked Madame Pompfrey. Madame Pompfrey, who was holding a small figure wrapped up in a blanket, looked over at James with signs of sorrow in her eyes. "It's the only way James. It's odd. pregnant with two (James flinched) men's offspring. We had to speed up to birth process of someone's child..she wouldn't have been able to take the difficulties of this birth."  
  
"I still can't believe that he would go so low as to put my wife into the Imperius curse! To trick someone into loving you, into going to bed with you.I-it just isn't moral! It's not allowed. I can't believe he managed to get away with it!" James' Eyes were tearing as he looked over at his wife who had just given birth and in a few weeks would be here again to give birth to their son. "Is it true, Poppy, that he is this dark wizard we are all fighting against? The one known as Vol-""I will not hear that name uttered in here! But yes, it is he."  
  
A baby's cry could be heard from the other side of the curtain. "If you'll excuse me James I have to take care of the children and settle the adoption procedure." James stopped holding his wife's hand and looked at Madame Pompfrey questioningly. "Children? Poppy, how many did she have? I was aware of one but still." Madame Pompfrey sighed. "She had twins. Now I s'pose it's time to call Dumbledore in to settle this.ummm...matter." Going behind the curtain, to where the other baby lay, Madame Pompfrey placed the last of two babies into a carriage and watched as Dumbledore came and strolled them off.  
  
Blinking a few times, before she could actually see anything, Lily awoke to find herself in the hospital wing of somewhere familiar to her. Hogwarts. She looked over to her side to catch sight of her husband James. Faithful James. She started to cry in realization of what she had done to him, how she had deceived him. "I'm sorry James.I wasn't thinking.I" James looked up at her "its all right honey. It's ok now." It was too quiet. "James.where is the baby?" James looked at her as if she had said that she was from another planet.  
  
"Gone to their new family. I thought you would have been glad to give them up to a family who could raise them properly." "What do you mean them? And what do you mean raise them properly?" Lily was sitting up in bed now. James looked taken back by her words. "Honey you had twins. And what I meant by raising them properly was because people would soon begin to wonder about how come we had children born only 15 days apart.. And why they don't look like me." James looked down.  
  
Madame Pompfrey came over to them before Lily could say anything else. "What on earth are you doing sitting up and awake deary? You need your rest because in 15 days you'll be back here." And Madame Pompfrey poured a purple liquid down Lily's throat, which she almost gagged on, and left. Lily didn't even feel her head hit the pillow before she was out cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1 year later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. The thunder made it sound like a giant was trying to knock the Potter house down. Downstairs James was reading Witch weekly. Upstairs Lily sat in a rocking chair rocking little Harry to sleep. But Harry was refusing sleep and was as rowdy as ever because of the storm. As Lily was getting ready to put Harry into his crib she heard a loud bang come from downstairs.  
  
Just as she turned around to go downstairs and check on James the door opened and someone she hadn't thought of in a long time walked in. "Tom." The name came out of her mouth in barely a whisper. Walking into the room, wand raised, Tom approached the woman he thought loved him. "Yes it's me. But now you are to refer to me as Lord Voldermort."  
  
Lily Potter Stepped back into the room as far as she could, clutching Harry tightly to her chest. Lord Voldermort noticed the bundle in her arms and his expression softened. "Is that-is that our baby?" He asked in a chocked whisper. Lily pressed herself against the far wall in the room, shaking she nodded her head 'no'. The fury could be seen in Voldermort's eyes. "And where are my child. our child?" By now Lily was shaking uncontrollably. "I- I had to give them up. They were adopted by another wizarding family." "They! Them! Who on earth are you talking about?" "I-we had twins, girls."  
  
The hurt could be seen in Voldermort's eyes. "Why didn't you hand them over to me? Maybe I could've given them proper parenting." Lily Had enough. Setting Harry down in the crib next to her. Laughing slightly she confronted him "Proper parenting? Where did you get such an idea? Haven't you noticed what you've been doing lately? I s'pose not if you think you could've given our children proper parenting." "That is enough! You must really love him don't you?" Lord Voldermort said, gesturing towards Harry. "Yes I do." He snickered. "Well say your goodbyes."  
  
Lord Voldermort lifted his wand. "Avada Kedavara!" Not realizing what she was doing, Lily jumped in front of the green light and blocked it from hitting little Harry. And he was the last thing she saw. Realizing what just happened Lord Voldermort turned towards Harry. "You stupid boy! See what you made me do?" Pointing his wand once again at Harry he muttered the unforgivable curse, "Avada Kedavara." And he vanished leaving the small boy there with nothing more but a lightning bolt scar. And somewhere across the North Atlantic Ocean two babies woke up crying.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
A/n: What do you guys think? Any ideas, suggestions, flames? Send to Lunareclipse73@aol.com we'd appreciate anything. It's very confusing I know. If you're really confused email me and I'll explain it to you. If there's something else you don't understand email us or review. If we get no reviews we're gonna hold chapter 2 hostage. 


End file.
